Loki's Embarrassing Moment!
by Agent Rumine
Summary: What happens when you forget to turn off your phone and leave it next to the TV, only to end up getting yourself in an embarrassing situation? Well, Loki knows what it feels like to be in that certain situation. Characters are a bit OOC just to fit the story.


**This story was inspired by the original video, "Len's Embarrassing Moment!" and I only just took the idea.**

**Loki and Thor (Including Odin who is only introduced during a short part in this story) belongs to Marvel which now belongs to Disney.**

**And since I just used the idea, everyone might be a bit or a lot OOC (Stands for Out Of Character).**

**And be aware of things that does not exist in Asgard like the TV! XD**

* * *

And so begins an embarrassing story of Loki Laufeyson.

Loki was in his room, clutching a pillow while laying on it chest first. It was normal for him to be that way but this time it felt different. He always had something to entertain him like reading books or other sort of things, but now everything he used to do was getting boring. Even doing mischief in the castle doesn't seem to do so.

"Aah... I'm so bored. I wonder if they are playing something interesting during this kind of time." Loki then grabbed the remote which was sitting next to him and pointed it at the television. He pressed the ON button and looked at the screen.

'_As expected of Sanada, konbu ponds-_ ' *Pi*

Another one of those things...

'_In all of Japan, now there are konbu ponds-_ ' *Pi*

Even the news?

'_Here, the konbu felt very smooth-_ ' *Pi*

Cooking?!

'_It's the konbu ponds moment... aah...- _' *Pi*

Even drama shows?! This is getting crazy!

'_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure!_' Loki then paused. "Eh?" He noticed that it was the opening theme of the Anime Show, 'Pretty Cure'.

'_Pretty Cure, ah! Pretty Cure, ah!' _"..." Loki stared into the screen, a sudden urge rushing up to him.

* * *

Thor was ordered to tell Loki a message from his father. Something about shutting off your phone or what, but he only focused when his father called his name again, asking whether or not is he listening. He almost jumped when he heard that, and nodded. Thor ran through a hall of corridors in the castle till a familiar door met his eye.

It was Loki's room.

Feeling so excited to get the chance to see his brother, he forgot to knock and just rushed into the room. He wasn't prepared to see what he thought was his imagination.

"Loki!~" Thor suddenly paused. Loki was dancing on the short-but-big table, singing to the theme song of Pretty Cure, which was apparently a girls show, swaying his hips side to side in rhythm to the music.

_"Pretty Day, Cure-ah Cure-ah! Futari wa..." _Loki then turned to his backside and pointed his finger at Thor, and finished the last lyrics of the song in the cutest way a person can do. With a cute expression too.

"_Pretty Cure, Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh..._**!?**" Loki then stared at Thor, a sweat drop going down his face as a simple sign of shock. His face then turned pale, hoping Thor wouldn't tell the others about it.

"Ah, I forgot to knock!" Thor then realized. He went back outside and shut the door. He took a deep breath just to refresh his mind, thinking that the scene he saw isn't real. That amount of time was enough for Loki to grab a pair of glasses and quickly change the channel to another.

*Knock, knock, knock* "Loki!~" Thor then entered the room again.

He saw his brother sitting in the middle of the room, watching some kind of channel that is broadcasting a competition. Then, his brother turned his head around to face Thor.

"Hm? What is it?" Loki asked Thor, trying his best to act like nothing happened.

"Ah, I knew it. It was only my imagination. I thought I saw you singing 'Pretty Cure' while swinging your hips." Those words pretty much less likely almost hurt Loki's feelings. But he tried to keep his face from showing it.

"It's impossible for me to do such things, right? Because I'm intelligent. Ha ha ha..." He replied and ended it with a nervous laugh, but luckily for him Thor never noticed. "As the proof, look! I'm watching an othello competition!" He thought it _was _an othello competition.

"..." '_That is go, right?_' Thor thought. But he quickly shook it off, and told Loki the message his father said.

"Hey, there's a message from father."

"Really... if there is a call, he just need to call though my network."

"Well, it's about that network." Loki then looked at Thor, telling him to go on. "Because you left the connection on, he said that he could hear your voice clearly, so it's better to cut it off." When Thor finished, he then left Loki's room while saying goodbye to his brother, unaware that his face was starting to look as red as a tomato.

"Ah... is that...so..." He remembered putting the phone next to the television, and the whole thing that made him just leave the phone on. Then he blushed heavily.

Well, now this is a problem.

"_DAMN IT!_" Loki then grabbed his phone and pressed the off button many times in his rage.

**END**

* * *

**And that's it! My hand hurts from typing it, but at least it was fun! Flames or Reviews, you still get a cookie! And if I get enough, I might make a new chapter! If only I knew how... can someone tell me in the reviews section?**

**- ****D~**


End file.
